


His Big Bro

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Shota, Stridercest - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirks bro screws him. Basically the whole thing. Dirk is like 5. His bro is like 23. If it bothers you don't read.<br/>For Benny again because apparently he gets two birthday presents.<br/>You owe me.<br/>I accept payment in love.<br/>Based on an RP with my lovely friend Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Big Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [page_of_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure 5 year olds can't cum for real, bear with me.

 You stood by the fridge, looking up at the jar of cookies. You wanted one. You'd been playing outside and you were hungry. You tried pulling yourself onto the counter, muddy sneakers leaving streaks on the cabinets. You felt a slight breeze and then your bros arms were around your waist. You squealed and kicked, trying to get down.

“What were you doing? You got mud everywhere.” he lifted you up and set you on the counter. “Well?”

“I wanted a cookie.” you mumbled, looking forlornly at the jar. 

“You didn't eat lunch yet.” he said as he knelt in front of you. He untied your shoes and took them off. 

“I knooww.” you whined. He made his way to the doorway and set y our shoes along with his by the door. When he went back to the kitchen he reached for the jar and your face lit up. 

“You can have two alright? But you have to eat your lunch or you won't be allowed to have snacks before lunch again.” you nodded eagerly and made grabby hands at him. 

He chuckled and got out two, putting them on a little plate. He handed you the plate and you took it, swinging your legs happily. He got you an orange juice box from the fridge and you that too. He lifted you off the counter and set you back on the floor.

“Wanna watch a movie?” you nodded again. He was busy a lot so you loved it when he spent time with you.”Which one?” 

“InuYasha. Number four.” that was the movie you were obsessed with at the moment. It probably change by next week. 

“InuYasha it is.” your bro went to living room and put the movie in. Once it was in, he sat on the couch and pulled you into his lap. 

After about thirty minutes into the movie, you were done with your cookies and your juice. One problem, you really had to pee. You started squirming a little on his lap but you weren't going anywhere. You didn't wanna miss the movie or leave your bro. It wasn't often he could do this with you. 

“You gotta go little man?” he asked after you'd been squirming for a good ten minutes. 

“No!” you crossed your arms in defiance and he rolled his eyes behind his shades. You thought yours were cooler. 

Ten more minutes later it was really bad. You were squirming more now, and something hard was pressing into your butt and you didn't know what. You held yourself to try and hold it in.

“I know you have to go. You better not wet yourself.” 

“I don't have to!” at this point it was hurting and you wished you'd have gone earlier.

“Come on, you can go.” he lifted you up and set you on your feet. 

Before you could even take a step you bent over in pain. You couldn't walk. You'd lose it if you tried. You didn't know what to do so you started to cry. Your bro shushed you and lifted you up, putting you back on his lap. This time you were facing him instead of the TV. You buried your face in his neck and sniffled. 

“If you hold it you can get an infection.” he murmured in your ear. 

“I can't bro it hurts to walk.” you felt so stupid wet yourself since you were three and that was forever ago. 

“I know baby. You can go.” you pulled back and looked at him confused. No you couldn't move why didn't he get that? “Let go. Stop trying to hold it.” 

Was he telling you to go in his lap? He nodded at you as if to answer your question. You bit your lip and buried your face in his neck again. You felt his hands on your butt and he started kneading and it felt good. Eventually you relaxed enough and let go. You let out a louder cry as your pants started to soak. You could feel that hard thing again, this time it was closer to your private parts. He brushed your hair from your face and took your shades off. After setting them on the coffee table, he kissed your tears away and rubbed your back.

“It's okay baby. You're not in trouble. Daddy's got you.” that confused you. He didn't let you call him daddy. You had when you were little and he always corrected you. For some reason it was okay right now. You wouldn't question it. He started kneading and squeezing your butt again and you made a little sound. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Feels good.” you paused. “Daddy.” his grip tightened for a moment and you panicked. Maybe you'd heard him wrong. But then his grip relaxed and he kneaded you again.

“I bet I can make you even better. Why don't you take these clothes off?” 

You looked at him confused before nodding before holding your arms up. He took the hint and tugged your shirt off for you. You always got stuck in your shirt. You got off his lap and pulled off you soaked pants and underwear. When you were naked you blushed and looked up at him. He smiled at you and pulled you back onto his lap. He held you to his chest and you heard him sucking on something. Before you could ask what he was doing, one of his hands was on your butt again, parting you. You blushed more, not really sure what was going on. You hear another sucking sound before something wet, his finger, was pressing into you. 

You made a squeaking sound when he first pressed in. It didn't feel very good yet, but he said it would and you trusted him. Once he worked his finger all the way in he started moving it around, like he was searching for something. He brushed against one spot in you and you moaned. Oh that felt nice. After rubbing over that spot a few times a second finger joined the first. It hurt at first but one his fingers were pistoning in and out of you, it only felt good. 

The hand that had been spreading you moved to your penis and started stroking it. Obviously you've touched yourself before. But only when taking a bath, and even then you bro usually did it for you. This was nothing like that. It felt really good and you were getting this tingling feeling.

“Tilt your head up for me.” you complied immediately and he pressed his lips to yours.

It wasn't like any of the small kisses he usually gave you, it was long and deep and left you breathless when he finally pulled away. When he did pull away, it wasn't very far. Just far enough for you to catch your breath as he licked your lips. Another thing you never would have expected to feel good. He leaned closer and slipped his tongue into your mouth and you let him. You weren't really sure what to do so you just left your mouth partially open for him. He stroked the roof of your mouth and moved around. You hoped there would be more times like this. 

Soon you felt a warm feeling pooling in you lower stomach. You weren't sure what that meant and you were a little scared. It felt like something was gonna come out. Kinda like you were gonna pee again but different. 

“Daddy..I feel funny.” you mumbled around his tongue.

He ignored you and you panicked a little. You calmed once you remembered your bro wouldn't hurt you. He never hurt you. Soon enough you were shaking and moaning around his very insistent tongue. You had no idea what was going to happen but you knew something was. A few more thrusts of his fingers and a few more strokes and you cried out, releasing on him. You were so scared you'd peed again but this stuff different. He pulled his fingers out and stopped stroking you. He kissed you again before pulling back. You felt so...relaxed and good. 

“Did you like that?” he asked you as he kissed your jaw. 

“Yes.” you breathed. 

“Would you want me to feel good like you just did?” he asked. 

“Of course!” 

“Get on your hands and knees, face the arm rest baby.” 

You did as he asked. You heard wet clothes hit the floor and knew immediately he was getting undressed too. You bit your lip and kept your head straight. You felt him pushed his fingers back in you. They were quickly joined with a third and that hurt really bad. You bit your lip harder to keep from making a sound. Once it started to feel good again he pulled his fingers out and replaced the with something else. Before you knew what it was he was pressing into you an oh it was his penis. And he was a lot bigger than his fingers. You cried out as he breached you and he placed soothing kisses on your back until you relaxed again. 

When he was in to the hilt, he paused again to give you a moment. You felt so full. You felt so close to your brother you loved it. After you'd adjusted you encouraged him to move by pushing against him. Your brother started a slow pace, pulling out then pushing back in slowly. One of his hands was holding your hips and the other moved to your chest. He pushed you up until you back was against his chest. It changed the angle and he hit that spot that made you moan. He placed his lips on your neck and then he was sucking. It was strange feeling but it felt so good.  
The sound of his thighs hitting the back of yours filled the room and your eyes closed. You let out small sounds as you felt him thrust into you faster. The hand on you hip moved to stroke you and you didn't know which way to buck your hips, into his hand or onto his penis. You soon found a rhythm, when your bro pushed into you, you pushed back onto him, and when he pulled out, you pushed into his hand. It was difficult when you were held against his chest like that. 

It didn't take you long to feel that warm feeling in your stomach again. You gasped out to tell your bro and he murmured words of encouragement in your ear. You released that sticky stuff hard, making a strange sound and shaking a little. You felt your bros thrusts stutter before you felt something warm fill you up. You guessed it was the same sticky stuff that came from you and that thought excited you. He pulled out and you felt the sticky stuff leak out of you and coat your thighs. 

“I'll give you a bath. Maybe join you if you want.”

“Yes please.” your bro picked you up and scooped up the dirty clothes. He threw the clothes into the washer and started it before taking you to the bathroom. 

He still held you as he filled up the tub, adding bubbles. You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder. Once it was full enough he stepped in with you, setting you between his legs. He took a wash cloth and started slowly washing you off. Once you weren't sticky anymore, and he'd washed you hair and his, you laid against him. 

“You're gonna stay home from school tomorrow, okay?” his hands smoothed back your hair.

“How come?” 

“You'll be a little sore tomorrow.”

“You could kiss it better.” his kisses always helped all your scrapes and bruises. 

“All right. Bend over the edge of the tub.” you did as he asked. You were only a little surprised when you felt him part you. 

You were more surprised when he placed a kiss on your entrance. You thought he'd stop there, but he didn't. He licked along your crack and you shivered again. You gasped when you felt his tongue circle around your entrance. Occasionally he'd dip in the tip of his tongue while he circled you. After a little while he pushed his tongue into you. It felt different than he had and different than his fingers. He licked around inside of you, making you make a high pitched whine. He started thrusting his tongue in you and you just couldn't stay quiet. Soon he stopped moving his tongue in you and you whimpered as he pulled it out. 

You weren't sad long, his mouth moved to your balls and his fingers replaced his tongue. You'd never touched yourself there, you didn't know you were so sensitive there. He thrust in two fingers as he sucked on you, and in no time you were getting that warm feeling. You warned your bro and he took out his fingers and moved his. Before you could complain, he turned you so you were sitting on the ledge of the tub and took you into his mouth. He only gave a few small sucks before you released in his. Your eyes widened as you realized he swallowed it. 

“What's that taste like?” he held up his pointer finger to tell you 'one minute'. 

Once the last spurt hit his tongue he used his thumb to open your mouth. You opened it for him and he kissed you. You felt his lips part and felt something drip into your mouth. Oh! He was showing you what it tasted like. It was kinda salty and that was about it. You swallowed what he put in your mouth and licked his clean. 

He stood up and drained the tub before turning the shower on. He pulled you off the ledge and closed the shower curtain. He rinsed both of you off and then turned it off. He wrapped you in your favorite Rainbow Dash towel. He wrapped one around his waist that had his movie characters on it and led you to his room. He lifted you up onto his bed and laid beside you. You immediately cuddled up to him and he kissed your forehead.

“You can't tell anyone about this Dirk, alright?” you nodded and looked up a him.

“I love you.” he smiled.

“I love you too baby.” 

You fell asleep like that. Wrapped in your bros arms after experiencing the most interesting day of your life. There would be more days like this to come.


End file.
